The Internet has become a significant medium for communication and commerce and has enabled millions of people to share information and conduct business electronically. The unique characteristics of the Internet such as its ability to provide enhanced communication, rich text, and graphic environment provide an ideal support for a wide variety of electronic commerce transactions. For example, a consumer can search, review, and extensively shop a number of competing chains in an instant. As such, consumers benefit by being able to obtain a good price relatively quickly and easily.
On-line retailers also benefit, since these retailers can carry a larger number of products at a lower cost and with greater merchandising flexibility without the physical constraints faced by traditional retailers. Additionally, they can assist the consumer's purchase decision by providing relevant information and enabling consumers to shop at their convenience by remaining open 24 hours a day, seven days a week. Online retailers can also provide personalized services and use direct marketing efforts based on information provided by customers.
As such, the Internet has evolved into a unique sales and marketing channel. The ubiquity and convenience of the Internet makes it ideal for dispensing information on certain topics that traditionally require visits to specialists. For example, certain consumers may be interested in products and services associated with orthodontics and dentofacial orthopedics that specializes in the diagnosis, prevention and treatment of dental and facial irregularities (“malocclusion” or “bad bite”). The orthodontic treatment process typically uses corrective appliances such as braces and/or other fixed or removable appliances to bring the teeth, lips and jaws into proper alignment and to achieve a facial balance. The pervasiveness of the Internet makes it an ideal source for information relating to these products and services.